Someone Else
by Maki Tasui
Summary: Una chica que ama a un chico. Eso parece lo correcto. Desgraciadamente, el chico en cuestión no parece pensar lo mismo. Su corazón nunca será mío, porque ya le pertenece a alguien más. [Segunda edición][Shonen ai HUxRT]
1. Liquid

FIC SHONEN AI. Si no t gusta el yaoi, HAZ CLIC Y MINIMÍZATE.

(XD)

---------------------

Tazuki- nwn Hola. Me presentaré. Soy Tazuki Tasui nwn hajimemashite. 0w0 digamos k acabo d llegar n.ñU y weh, pedí permiso a Maki-nee-chan para presentar ste fic. Tengo ntendido que _Someone Else_ era originalmente un one-shot n.nU, pero a Kohaku-nee-chan y a Maki-nee-chan se les ocurrió hacerle una parte dos (no m pregunten xk, k yo todavía no llegaba o.O). Así k Maki-nee-chan aprovechó y le hizo una lavada, sacudida, cortada, almidonada, pegada, zurcida y condimentada n.nU al fic original k era _Someone Else_, y ste s el resultado. A los k leyeron el fic original (mil gracias! n0n) si gustan, pueden saltarse ste cap nwn. El resto, disfruten! 0w0

Maki- gracias Tazuki-chan nwn

Kohaku- n.ñU Tazuki-kun, aprendes rápido...

Tazuki- X3 gracias, aprendí d las mejores XP

Kohaku- XD barbero...

Maki- (Aclaremos dudas sobre Tazuki-chan más tarde n.nU) Listo. Ahora, cn ustedes_, Someone Else_, 2da edición XD

..oO0- A LA MADRE! Literalmente n.nU –0Oo..

----------------------

**SOMEONE ELSE**

1. Liquid

----------------------

Ya son las tres cuarenta y cinco, y él sigue sin aparecer…

De verdad que soy necia! Día tras día vengo a esconderme detrás de ésta pared, junto a una de las puertas de la escuela, porque soy demasiado cobarde como para pararme frente a él y saludarlo siquiera. Diariamente, cuando han terminado las clases, me despido de mis amigas y me escondo en éste lugar, desde donde tengo una buena visión de toda la cancha de básquetbol sin ser vista.

Y lo único que hago, es esperar. Esperar a que él salga de la escuela, de algún castigo o de alguna actividad extraescolar, y se decida a cruzar el patio para irse a casa. A veces sale hasta que ya no hay nadie en el edificio, y a veces sale antes que nadie. A veces se siente inspirado, y se pone a jugar un partido de básquet con su amigos. Hay días en las que pasan y pasan las horas, y entonces me percato de que él salió mucho antes que yo, y que por éste día no lo veré.

Y es que los mejores veinte segundos de mi día, son aquellos durante los cuales él cruza el patio, y lo tengo para mí y solo para mí, aunque sea de lejos. Aunque para mí sea prohibido.

Pero no me importa. Soy feliz y dichosa con el solo hecho de mirarlo caminar, feliz, alegre, risueño. Con esa hermosa sonrisa iluminándolo todo. Mi día pudo haber sido el peor de mi vida, reprobé todas las materias, mis amigas se enfadaron conmigo, el almuerzo se me cayó en la falda delante de toda la escuela y todos se burlaron de mí… pero cuando al finalizar las clases llego aquí y lo tengo para mí exclusivamente y lo miro… mi día de pesadilla puede borrarse por completo de mi cabeza.

Hoy no ha sido un día precisamente de pesadilla, pero puede catalogarse que estuvo "un poco movido". Precisamente una de mis amigas se enojó conmigo. Por un chico que le gusta y que yo no trago.

…¡Pero si logro verlo, regresaré a casa con una sonrisa! Además, hoy durante el descanso, lo tuve tan cerca de mí que casi pude tocarlo!

…Bueno, sé que eso no es un gran logro. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Pero para mí, es más que suficiente, dado lo miedosa que soy…

Hmm… Ya es muy tarde… Será mejor que me vaya. Tal vez él ya se fue y yo aquí esperándolo como una estúpida…

…Bueno… supongo que puedo esperar cinco minutos más…! Pero solo cinco minutos, si no llego a casa pronto, Anna me matará.

Y es que no sé por qué a fuerzas tenía que gustarme el chavo más difícil de toda la escuela! Por lo que sé, nunca ha tenido novia. Al menos no una que le haya visto. Y eso que me paso MUCHO tiempo espiándolo. Pero de amigos, bueno…! Creo que si escoges a un chico al azar y le preguntas si conoce a Horokeu Usui, de seguro te contesta que sí. Es de los muchacho más populares de toda la escuela. El más alegre, juguetón, lindo, simpático… además de listo y guapo.

Todos los maestros en algún rato libre han contado las travesuras que el chico peliazulado y sus amigos han hecho, o de aquella pregunta que todos erraron pero él acertó, o que la calificación más alta en tal materia la sacó él. Y a pesar de ser tan inteligente, también es de los más revoltosos. Toda la vida sale castigado.

Y toda la vida, rodeado de amigos! Nunca sale solo. Ya hasta me aprendí los nombres de todos sus amigos, para, por si algún día me lo encuentro y por azares del destino me atrevo a hablarle, sacar el tema de que los partidos de básquetbol entre los gemelos Asakura duran casi DÍAS, o que Lyzerg Diethel es el campeón en tiro al blanco… Estoy casi segura de que él sonreiría dulcemente y comenzaría a hacerme la plática. Gran estrategia, no?

Pues no, porque jamás pasará. Jamás seré capaz de acercarme a Horokeu Usui siquiera. Soy demasiado cobarde, además de necia y tonta. Porque si de por sí tengo una oportunidad de "cero punto cero cero cero uno" entre un millón de ser más que la compañera de escuela de un chico así de lindo y dulce… menos ahora que nunca. Porque estoy completamente segura de que él nunca me haría caso.

Pero no! Sigo de necia, haciéndome ilusiones!

…

A pesar de eso, no puedo dejar de amarlo…

...Así que me consuelo con, día tras día, verlo cruzar el patio, oculta detrás de ésta pared. Nunca me le he acercado, y sé que nunca lo haré. De hecho, dudo mucho que HoroHoro sepa siquiera de mi existencia y, la verdad, refiero quedarme así. Prefiero amarlo desde mi posición de miedosa entre las sombras, a verlo burlarse de mí. Porque casi apostaría mi mano derecha a que, al verlo, me quedaría sin habla, toda roja a más no poder, y congelada por la vergüenza.

Sé que él se burlaría de mi apariencia, muda y sonrojada, sé que soltaría aquella risa alegre que tanto me gusta, pero que en esos momentos no lograrían en mí otra cosa mas que provocar que me eche a llorar…

No no no… prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí callada como la tonta que soy.

Mirando el reloj, me percato de la hora. Ya van a ser casi tres horas de estarlo esperando, y HoroHoro sigue sin aparecer. Y si no llego pronto a casa, mi hermana me desolla viva, seguro. Ya puedo oírla, "Otra vez tarde, Tamao! Te dije que no te atrasaras, te prohibí que te quedaras a espiar al pelos de escoba ése!"

Pero a mí que me importa lo que diga Anna. Soy feliz mirando a Horokeu. Aunque, a veces quisiera nunca haberle confesado a ella que ando prendada del muchacho peliazul, porque ahora sabe la causa de mis retrasos. Debo estar completamente loca…

Si, definitivamente me he vuelto loca. Tanto tiempo mirando a Horo, tanto tiempo memorizándome sus movimientos, sus reacciones, sus estrategias de charla y su manera de socializar… y no he aprendido nada de él. Ni siquiera el verlo rodeado de amigos me motiva a imitarlo. Sigo igual de tímida y miedosa.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de acercarme a sus amigos, no digamos a Horokeu mismo! Si no soy capaz siquiera de pedirle a Ren Tao la hora! Pero bueno, el tal Ren no me cae nada bien. Y no es que sea un revoltoso, todo lo contrario! No dice ni pío, siempre trae cara de mal humor, y si alguien osa dirigirle la palabra, Ren le garantiza un palmo de narices como respuesta! En los descansos, lo único que hace es sentarse a mirar a sus amigos jugar. Nada más. No cruza palabra con nadie más que con ellos. Es un grosero, cotizado y mala onda, TODO lo opuesto a mi amado HoroHoro.

E irónicamente, es su mejor amigo también.

Para todos lados están juntos. Si Horo sale castigado hacia la dirección, no pasan ni cinco minutos y Ren sale castigado también. Toman las mismas actividades extracurriculares. Los mismos talleres. Los trabajos en equipo, Horo y Ren. Cinco de cada siete días, Ren Tao va a casa de HoroHoro de visita. Son como uña y mugre, inseparables.

Será por eso que mi amiga Pilikka, la hermana de Horo, está enamorada de él. Porque ya se acostumbró a la presencia de Ren Tao en su casa, porque por simpático, lo dudo mucho.

Cualquiera pensaría que, siendo Horo como es, se llevaría mil veces mejor con Yoh, o con Hao incluso, dado lo traviesos que son. Incluso con Lyzerg, pero no con Ren! Pero no, se lleva con el frío y hosco Ren Tao. Es que simplemente no puedo entenderlo!

Y sin embargo, cuando me pongo a pensar, cuando mi enojo baja un poco… Todo toma sentido. Me pongo a analizar las cosas, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no podría haber sido de otra manera mas que ésta.

Y es que yo sé algo que nadie más sabe.

Algo que ni siquiera Pilikka, la hermana pequeña de mi Horo, se ha percatado. Algo que de pronto hace que su amistad con una persona tan opuesta a él cobre sentido.

…Algo que me parte el corazón en mil pedazos. Esa es otra de las razones que me impiden acercarme siquiera a Horokeu.

Porque sé por adelantado que él nunca en la vida me haría caso.

Porque sé que no tengo ni una escasa oportunidad con él.

…Porque sé que su corazón pertenece ya a alguien más….

Lo sé. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Cada día, cuando vengo aquí a esconderme y a esperar que salga… los veo. Diariamente, miro impotente cómo Horo y esa persona solo esperan a que los amigos de mi Horokeu se vayan, para estar juntos. Y se nota a leguas que HoroHoro está locamente enamorado de esa persona.

Por eso, desde hace mucho, desde que descubrí su secreto… me he rendido por completo. Y aún así, no dejo de venir aquí, para al menos poder mirarlo. Ya que tengo la certeza de que él a mí nunca me mirará.

Miro por última vez mi reloj, y me percato de que ya pasaron veinte minutos más. No, ya estuvo que no salió. Será mejor que ya me vaya. Atisbo por una esquina del muro, y miro hacia la puerta de la escuela, por si de pura casualidad va saliendo HoroHoro…

…

Qué suerte la mía! Precisamente va saliendo en éstos instantes!

Viene caminando alegremente, charlando con sus amigos. Y si, adivinaron: ahí está también el tipo ése, Ren Tao. Horo lo trae abrazado de un hombro, riéndose de una burla que Hao le hizo a Lyzerg hace unos momentos. Yoh también está ahí, todos contentos y con cara de cansancio, pero se nota que están felices.

Todos, menos Ren. Por supuesto.

Qué idiota! Lo que daría yo por que Horo me abrazara así, y éste imbécil con cara de hastío! Me choca, me cae mal, no lo soporto, auque sea el mejor amigo de mi Horo en este mundo, LO ODIO!

Pero qué importa. Yo vengo a ver a Horokeu, no al tipejo ése.

Por cierto que hoy más que nunca, mi Horo se ve HERMOSO. Se nota que está muy contento. Hace aire, y el viento acaricia su hermoso cabello, desordenándolo aún más. No importa, HoroHoro se ve divino a todas horas y de cualquier modo…

Ah, quisiera ser el viento para poder tocarlo…

Él y sus amigos cruzan la cancha a paso lento, riendo y disfrutando de ésta tarde cálida. Seguro que Horo está saliendo de algún castigo, el último de ésta semana, y puedo suponer que Ren también estuvo castigado con él. Eso ya no es ningún secreto, de todos modos.

Parece que no tienen prisa. Mejor para mí, así tendré más tiempo para ver a mi querido Horokeu el día de hoy.

De pronto, se detienen. Hao le dice algo a HoroHoro, y empiezan a platicar. Después de un tiempo, Lyzerg se despide de sus amigos con un gesto y se aleja caminando. Me escondo para que no se percate de que he estado observándolos, y cuando estoy segura de que el inglés ya se fue, vuelvo a asomarme. Ahora son Yoh y Hao los que se despiden efusivamente de Horokeu y Ren. El tipo aquél los observa sin expresión alguna en la cara, y Horo les sonríe contento, agitando la mano en dirección suya, despidiéndolos hasta que los gemelos han cruzado el portón y se pierden de vista.

Y ahora…

He aquí, la hora de que mis corazón se retuerza de tristeza. He aquí la hora en lo que menos quisiera es estar aquí, escondida, observándolo. He aquí la razón de que nunca le haya dirigido la palabra a Horokeu Usui, y de seguro la misma razón por la que nunca le hablaré. He aquí la hora de salir corriendo para no salir herida.

No tengo ni una remota posibilidad de estar alguna vez con mi amado Horokeu. Porque su corazón ya pertenece a alguien más.

A Ren Tao.

El corazón de HoroHoro Usui no será jamás mío ni de ninguna chica, porque es un muchacho quien ha cautivado su corazón. Y lo peor de todo, si eso es posible, es que es completamente correspondido.

No quiero mirar… No puedo mirar…! No mires, Tamao, no mires!

Muy tarde.

Ahí están ellos. Se han refugiado en la sombra de uno de los árboles que rodean el patio. Están muy juntos… abrazados. Mirándose a los ojos, llenos de amor.

Cuando piensan que están solos, la cara de Ren Tao cambia por completo. Se llena de alegría, de emoción… de amor. Incluso pareciera que es una persona completamente diferente. Desde aquí puedo verlo sonreír tímidamente hacia el chico de cabellos azules, y puedo ver también la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de mi Horo…

No. No es m Horo. No ha sido mío, y nunca lo será. Basta de hacerme ilusiones. Debí dejar de esperarlo desde el día en que me di cuenta de que lo que hay entre Ren y Horo es más que una simple amistad. Debí haber huido y no volver a mirarlo jamás, ignorarlo y olvidar que ese muchacho existe… pero soy muy tonta. Creí que esto que mi corazón siente sería pasajero, así como lo que Horo siente por Ren, que no podía ser real… pero no. Me equivoqué.

Echo un último vistazo al par… a la pareja de jóvenes que están en la sombra de aquél árbol, en una esquina del patio, y termino de convencerme: no puedo estar más en lo cierto.

Horokeu está enamorado de Ren Tao. Y Ren está enamorado de Horokeu Usui.

Veo desde lo lejos, cómo los cabellos azules que me gustaron por tanto tiempo comienzan a ocultar la cara de Ren cuando Horo se acerca lentamente, a besarlo…

Suficiente, no puedo quedarme a ver.

Doy media vuelta, y emprendo el regreso a mi casa. Si no llego pronto, Anna me matará.

De pronto, el cielo se nubla, comienza a llover y mis lágrimas se pierden entre las gotas de lluvia que mojan mi cara…

-----------------------------

Maki- TT.TT pobre Tamao... a veces m causa lástima TTxTT

Kohaku- XD solo a veces.

Tazuki- n-nU Kohaku-nee-chan... no seas mala…

Kohaku- Tazuki… sigue mi consejo, y cállate

Tazuki- TTxTT hn... k mala…

Maki- oxO vamos chicas… no comiencen a pelear…

Kohaku- OTRA VEZ CN ESO? T digo k Tazuki no es una chica! X0 c nota a leguas k es un chamakito jodón!

Tazuki- TTxTT hn... no soy jodón...

Maki- o.ó oye... deja n paz a Tazuki X0 y t digo k S UNA NIÑA! (y muy bonita, x cierto nwn)

Kohaku- XO es niño!

Maki- XO ES NIÑA!

Kohaku- XO NIÑO!

Tazuki- ú.u weh... n lo k eligen TT.TT m despido d ustedes hasta el cap 2 n.ñ o sea, n lo k tardan n hacer clic n el botón k dice "Malchik Gay" nwn. Ah, y casi c m olvida! O.o dejen un review cn su comentario, aceptamos d todo! n.n Mata...!

HoroRen 4ever!

.:Maki Tasui:. (y compañía X.x)


	2. Malchik Gay

Tengo dos palabras para akellos k son homofóbicos y no gustan del yaoi:

SHÚ, SHÚ...! o.ó

-------------------------

Maki- n.n listo. Ahora viene lo weno XD

Kohaku- n.n ahora viene la part 2 del one-shot n.nU

Tazuki- nwn mis hermanas han d xplicar xk le pusieron un cap II, ne? O.o?

Maki- n.nU wenu...

Kohaku- sere breve, k l tiempo c nos acaba TTxTT. Akellos k han scuchado a T.A.T.U., han d saber k exist una cnción cn el título MALCHIK GAY (según yo o-O)

Maki- durant unas vacaciones n.nU la scuché, y m nació la idea d una historia. Y o.O xtrañament, acoplaba perfectament cn el fic k ya había scrito antes (SE, obviamente n.nU)

Tazuki- nwn cha. Wenu, óiganla n.n y podrán llorar como yo lo hice cuando leí l fic TT.TT

Kohaku- ú.u eres un xagerado, Tazuki...

Maki- Tazuki s niña, Kohaku... o.ó

Kohaku- niño, Maki o.ó

Tazuki- ú.u ay no...

..oO0- Pa **EsmeLi****Rail-Tezca****Hitomy miwa akimoto****, FuMikI y ****Lara Himura**, **k** leyeron el fic anteriormente TTwTT mil gracias. No saben como c los agradezco... –0Oo..

(A propósito... ahora no c k m dio k m salió algo dramático TT.TT. así k no pondré comentario final para no arruinar l ambient k (según yo)logré crear. Solo les pido k si no c aburren y leen l fic hasta el final TTxTT m dejen un review cn su comentario TT-TT aceptamos d todo... porfis TT.TTU)

.:Maki:.

--------------------------

**SOMEONE ELSE**

2. Malchik Gay

--------------------------

Jamás creí que fuera a pasarme. Pero cada mañana despierto y de pronto todo el cansancio y la flojera se van con solo pensar que llegando a la escuela podré verlo. Y entonces no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para ser la primer a en estar lista a la puerta de la casa, ansiosa por salir de camino a la escuela.

Y bueno, indudablemente siempre llegamos tarde, aunque obviamente no por culpa mía. Es mi hermano el que hace que pierda valiosos minutos de mi día!

Nunca creí que me pasara. Hace apenas seis meses antes juraba y perjuraba que NUNCA me gustaría un chico. Miraba a Anna y me burlaba al verla indecisa entre Hao e Yoh. Miraba a Tamao y me confundía por verla loca por mi hermano. No comprendía cómo mi madre pudo casarse con mi padre. Y juré que jamás me pasaría. Pero no sé cuando, ocurrió. Supongo que crecí, era inevitable.

Jamás creí que fuera a pasarme. Pero sin saber cómo, pasó. Me enamoré de un muchacho.

Y ahora, diario parezco una tonta, apresurándome en las mañanas para llegar temprano y poder verlo, mirando a cada rato el reloj y esperando que transcurran las horas para que llegue el descanso y pueda salir a almorzar con él; y luego corriendo hacia el patio para tan solo poder mirarlo.

Aunque tengo una pequeña ventaja en todo esto. Anna trata a los gemelos Asakura con demasiada violencia. Tal vez no sabe disimular que ambos le gustan. Lo contrario le pasa a Tamao. Ni siquiera se atreve a saludar a mi hermano. Creo que HoroHoro ni siquiera la conoce! Entonces, Yoh y Hao huyen de Anna. Tamao ni mira a mi hermano a los ojos. Y yo si puedo estar cerca de el chico que me gusta cuando yo quiera. Y eso es porque es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Ren Tao.

El muchacho por el que todas las chicas de mi salón suspiran. El muchacho por el que la mitad de las chicas del salón de mi hermano suspiran (la otra mitad suspira precisamente por mi hermano). El muchacho más guapo del Universo.

Bueno, según yo.

-Cómo puede gustarte ése cara de limón?

Me preguntó Tamao el otro día, mientras Anna, ella y yo mirábamos a mi hermano y a sus amigos jugar (discretamente, claro). Estábamos las tres sentadas en los escalones de la escuela, como otras dos docenas de chicas que gustan de admirar a los muchachos que juegan básquetbol en el patio.

Y ese día era un partido perfecto. Ni siquiera sabía quien iba ganando, claro que no! Creo que ninguna de nosotras lo sabía. Pero es que el básquetbol es una cosa tan fascinante! Sobretodo si los jugadores son, Yoh y Hao Asakura en el caso de Anna, mi hermano en el caso de Tamao, y Ren en mi caso...

-NO es cara de limón, Tamao!- Le reproché. Ella hizo un puchero

-Claro que lo es. Está amargado...

-Siempre trae cara de pocos amigos, Pilikka- dijo Anna por lo bajo, mirando a Hao anotar un tanto artísticamente. El chico de larga cabellera dio una vuelta de honor alrededor del patio, atrayendo miradas de deseo...

Yo me enfadé.

-Ay si, pues como si mi hermano estuviera muy guapo, Tamao!

-Es que lo está...- se defendió mi amiga pelirrosada, poniéndose roja a mas no poder. Yo suspiré.

-No, no lo está. Está deforme.

-Mira Pilikka, tú eres muy bella. Y tu hermano no está feo. Ambos son muy bien parecidos, no es de extrañarse que atraigan tantas miradas...- dijo Anna conspiradoramente, señalando con la cabeza a un chico de sexto que nos miraba desde la otra esquina del patio. Yo me sonrojé, pero aparté la vista.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto. El caso es que Ren Tao me gusta, y no tiene nada de malo!

-De qué hablan, chicas...?

-Hola, Jeanne!- saludó Anna, ésta vez viendo cómo Yoh tiraba a su hermano de un empellón. Más allá, mi hermano se burlaba de ambos con una mano en la barriga, y detrás suyo, Ren los miraba desaprobadoramente. Ah, tan bello!

La muchacha de largo cabello plateado se sentó entre Tamao y yo.

-Han visto a Lyzerg por ahí...?

-Está ahí, en la sombra de aquél árbol...- señalé. Otra víctima del amor. Jeanne está locamente enamorada del amigo inglés de HoroHoro.

-Ah, tan guapo que se ve sin su chaqueta...! Hola, Lyzerg...!

Jeanne saludó a Lyzerg abiertamente, y el peliverde le devolvió el saludo, muy sonriente. Más allá, Hao lo miró con ira.

-A ver, inglecita, deja de noviar y concéntrate! Nos van ganando!- Alcancé a escuchar que le reprochaba.

Anna y Tamao miraron a Jeanne con envidia, mientras yo me tapaba la boca para que no me vieran reír. Y Jeanne, bueno...! Parecía un Sol de lo contenta y sonrosada que estaba!

-Ay amiga, a veces quisiera tener tu valor...

-O tu estupidez. Deja de saludarlo, o te vas a delatar!

Exclamó Anna con el ceño fruncido, callando a Tamao. La pelirrosada bajó la vista, avergonzada, y se llevó la botella de jugo a los labios. Jeanne no les hizo caso.

-No me importa, que se entere! Por mí que lo sepa el mundo...!

-Hey, hey, tranquila, Julieta...- le espeté, riéndome de su diálogo Shakespiaresco. Más allá, Ren recorrió el patio con la mirada, posándose sus dorados ojos en mí por un segundo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Guardamos silencio un momento, mirando a los chicos jugar. De pronto, Yoh le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte al balón, que vino rodando directo hacia nosotras. Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que mis amigas pensaron cada una en sus cabezas, pero al menos por mi mente pasó "Por favor, que venga Ren por ella!"

Lamentablemente, fue Tamao la afortunada.

-Yo voy!- escuché que mi hermano gritaba a sus amigos, y acto seguido se acercaba a paso veloz hacia nosotras. A mi lado, escuché a Jeanne

-Hey, Tamao! Aquí viene tu príncipe...!

Tamao ni fuerza ni tiempo tuvo de responder, porque HoroHoro llegó hacia la pelota, que estaba en mis pies.

-Hola, chaparra...

-Cállate, hermano!- le repliqué. Odio ese estúpido apodo! No es mi culpa no haber crecido lo suficiente! Él se rió.

-Si, lo que digas... chaparra.

Bueno, yo ya estaba enojada! Pero luego sonreí confiada. Tengo un arma secreta...

-Vamos, ya coge tu estúpido balón y vete, que tus amiguitos están esperándote, HOTO-HOTO...

Horo dio un respingo y se molestó.

-PILIKKA!

-HERMANO!

Horo me colocó al balón sobre la cabeza, y me dijo burlonamente

-Será mejor que te calles, piojo, o le diré a Ren que tiene una admiradora...

Me puse rojísima, y le di una patada, para que se fuera

-Ya vete, hermano! Y mas te vale no decir ni una sílaba!

-Oye, HoroHoro! A ver a qué hora, que queremos acabar el partido éste año...!

El patio entero se rió con el comentario que Hao hizo a todo pulmón. Horo se sonrojó, y sonrió, mirándome burlonamente antes de irse.

-Adiós, chaparra...

-Aaaagh, hermanoooooo!

Le aventé mi botella de refresco. Pero erré el blanco, y mi hermano se fue a jugar de nuevo, dejando a Tamao casi hiperventilándose al haber tenido a HoroHoro tan cerca y por tanto tiempo. Y a mi, furiosa.

-Vaya, tu hermanito es muuy simpático...- se burló Anna

-No lo es, es un tonto!

-NO es un tonto, Pilikka- lo defendió Tamao. La miré enfadada

-Es un completo estúpido, Tamao!

Ella elevó un poco el volumen de su voz

-No lo es! Deja de molestarlo!- Me reclamó poniéndose colorada. Yo me enfadé más

-Es mi hermano y lo conozco mejor que tú, Tamao!

-Pero no tienes derecho a insultarlo!

-Claro que tengo derecho, no en vano me paso todos los días aguantándole sus groserías!

-Al menos es MUCHO mejor que tu cara de palo ése...!

Ahí sí que me enojé. Que no se atreva a insultar a mi Ren, por que yo...!

-OYE! NO es ningún cara de palo!

-Claro que lo es! Es un arisco y grosero y mala onda! No merece estar cerca de mi Horokeu!

-TU Horokeu? Por favor! Es más mío que tuyo! Y ni siquiera te atreves a verlo a la cara!

-Tú no le hablas a Ren si no es porque está con tu hermano!

-Al menos LE HABLO...!

-Chicas, chicas, dejen de gritar... nos están volteando a ver...- Murmuró Jeanne en un vano intento por poner el orden. Yo la miré, furiosa.

-Tu no te metas!

-Está bien, está bien...- dijo ella, ofendida. Tomó a Anna de la mano, y se alejaron un par de metros de nosotras. Tamao me volvió a gritar.

-Mira... Da igual que Ren sea un amargado...!

-NO ES UN AMARGADO, TAMAO!

-Da igual! Y da igual que te guste o no, y sabes por qué?

-Por qué?- pregunté, retándola. De pronto me percaté de que su mirada se había vuelto húmeda, y que las palabras comenzaban a salirle quebradas, pero no me importó...

Tamao bajó la voz, y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

-Porque ni tu ni yo podremos tener jamás a ninguno de los dos. No tenemos posibilidad alguna...

-Mira, tal vez tu seas tan miedosa como para no atreverte siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que mi hermano, pero yo...!

-No, Pilikka! Ninguna de las dos tiene siquiera oportunidad! Y eso es por algo que yo sé. Algo que ni tu has descubierto, y eso que HoroHoro es tu hermano!

La miré, extrañada. De pronto Tamao se había puesto a llorar, y su cara reflejaba un dolor enorme, como si sintiera una pena infinita, y me miraba a los ojos llena de lástima. Yo me espanté, y en el acto mi furia se disipó.

-Tamao, me estás espantando. Qué sabes que yo no...?

Ella guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Respiró un par de veces, y luego volvió a mirarme, intentando parecer tranquila. O resignada.

-Pilikka... quien es el mejor amigo de tu hermano?

Qué pregunta más idiota!

-Ren, por supuesto!- le espeté, comenzando a hartarme. –Para qué me preguntas, si lo sabes perfectamen...

-Y cuantas veces HoroHoro ha salido con una chica, Pilikka? Cuantas veces ha llevado a alguien a tu casa?

Hice un gesto de fastidio.

-Ninguna, pero eso es porque es demasiado imbécil como para juntar dos palabras en una conversación con una muchacha, Tamao! HoroHoro solo puede hablar con sus amigos, es un estúpido que lo único que sabe hacer es invitar a Ren a la casa, porque es un cobarde y no puede invitar a una chica...!

De pronto me interrumpí en mi discurso. Tamao me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, y asentía con la cabeza. Me quedé muda, y ella habló lentamente y en voz casi inaudible

-Exacto, Pilikka. Horokeu solo está con su amigo Ren. No se te ocurre por qué?

Porque lo único que sabe hacer con las chicas es ponerles apodos como "chaparra", pensé yo, pero me contuve de decirle eso a mi amiga. Había algo que la trastornaba profundamente, y era algo que tenía que ver con mi hermano.

Tamao me tomó de las manos y me obligó a que me sentara, ya que nos habíamos levantado de nuestros asientos después de aquella acalorada discusión. Dirigió su rosada mirada hacia los muchachos otra vez, y sus ojos se posaron en HoroHoro para luego pasar a Ren. El chico de ojos dorados estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a mi hermano jugar, y Horo se acercaba a él, riendo de la manera en la que Yoh se había resbalado hacía un momento.

HoroHoro lo tomó por los hombros, risueño, y Ren sonrió. Eran las únicas ocasiones en la que veía a Ren sonreír, aquellas en las que Horo le hacía alguna broma. Lo mismo pasaba en casa, Ren se soltaba cuando HoroHoro lo invitaba a casa. Ahí se convertía en un chico alegre y contento. Por eso había llegado a gustarme tanto. Porque yo conocía al Ren Tao detrás de aquella cara de malas pulgas.

-Pilikka...

La voz de Tamao me trajo de nuevo a la Tierra. Mi amiga pelirrosada de nuevo había bajado la mirada, y se veía débil y derrotada. Ni que decir que yo ya estaba cansada de que Tamao se anduviera con tantos rodeos...! Si tenía algo que decirme, que me lo dijera y ya!

-Pilikka... tú sabes que yo siempre me quedo hasta tarde cuando solo tu hermano y sus amigos se quedan en la escuela, verdad?

-Sí... cuando ellos se quedan a cumplir un castigo estúpido por volarse alguna clase...

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pilikka... he visto cosas...

Ah caray!

-Qué tipo de cosas...?

Tamao levantó los ojos y me miró.

-Oye, Pilikka... en serio, tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Ren, y nunca la tendrás. Aunque sea amigo de tu hermano...

Sonreí, algo nerviosa.

-Oye, si lo que me estás diciendo es que no tengo el valor para acercarme a él, y que crees que no tengo oportunidad con él...

-No, Pilikka- me interrumpió. –No creo que no tengas oportunidad. ESTOY SEGURA de que no tienes oportunidad con él. Así como yo tampoco la tengo.

Fruncí el seño, herida

-Oye, eso me dolió...

Tamao no hizo caso de mi comentario

-Pilikka, en serio no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con él. En serio no quiero que salgas herida, así como estoy yo. Y al doble, porque se trata de tu hermano también...

-Oye, Tamao... se puede saber de qué carajos me estás hablando?

Se nota mucho que yo ya estaba nerviosísima? Tamao sonrió tristemente.

-Eres muy chica. Y no sabes cómo me duele que tengas una desilusión amorosa con el primer chico que te gusta...!

-Tamao. Habla claro- le advertí. La pelirrosada me miró de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

-Pilikka... Ni tu ni yo seremos nunca novias suyas. Ni te hagas ilusiones.

-Oye, ya párale a tu juego. Por qué estas tan segura, Walter Mercado, si se puede saber...?

Tamao me miró fijamente

-Deja de soñar con Ren, Pilikka. Porque él no te quiere y nunca te querrá.

-Y puedes decirme cómo lo sabes, o es otro de tus secretos innombrables?

Tamao me tomó por los hombros y susurró.

-Porque Ren ya tiene a otra persona en la mente. Más aún, en el corazón. Y déjame asegurarte que no eres tú.

Ouch, eso sí que es ser directa... Huelga decir que me quedé muda y boquiabierta.

Sentí que mis ojos me ardían, y me sorprendí a mi misma escuchando que mi voz salía temblorosa cuando pregunté

-Qué... lo has visto cuando te quedas espiándolos...?

Ella asintió.

-Y la persona con la que se ve también se queda hasta el final cuando ellos salen?

Volvió a asentir, llorando en silencio. Abrió la boca y musitó

-Ren y esa persona están profundamente enamorados. Los he visto con mis propios ojos.

La miré, asombrada y continuó

-La mayoría de las veces, cuando no va con tu hermano a tu casa, se espera hasta que Hao, Yoh y Lyzerg se han ido, y ahí es cuando se ve con esa persona. Y vieras lo felices y dichosos que se ven juntos!

No pude evitar más y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-...Por eso, Pilikka, te ruego que no comiences a fantasear con él. Porque él ya está enamorado de alguien más, y créeme, no te pareces ni siquiera a esa persona.

Me sequé los ojos torpemente con la mano

-Y cómo sabes eso...?

Ella sonrió, llena de lástima

-Porque tú eres una chica, Pilikka...

Sorprendida, la miré a los ojos. Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso? Me estaba diciendo que era yo muy pequeña, o que a Ren le gustaban las mujeres mayores?

No pude saberlo, porque en ese momento la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó, y Anna se acercó a nosotras para anunciarle a su hermana

-Chicas, siento interrumpir su club de lloronas. Tamao, yo ya no tengo clase, cuando salgas quiero que te vayas directo a la casa, entendido? Nada de quedarte a espiar al Hoto-Hoto...

Tamao asintió, y se secó las lágrimas también. Anna se despidió de su hermana y de mí, y luego saludó a Jeanne con un gesto de la mano antes de salir por el portón de la escuela junto con una decena más de chicos. Al pasar junto a Yoh y a su gemelo, los despidió con un ademán. Tal vez estoy loca, pero pude jurar que Yoh se puso colorado cuando la vio pasar.

Ni qué decir que me pasé el resto de las clases llena de angustia, tratando de que las palabras que Tamao me había dicho tomaran sentido dentro de mi cabeza. Si era verdad lo que mi amiga me había dicho, tenía que ver a mi rival con mis propios ojos. Para ver qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo. Para entonces poder dejar la competencial por Ren en paz...

Tamao siempre se escondía detrás de una pared del otro lado del patio, así tenía un lugar estratégico que le permitía ver todo sin ser vista. Yo estaba segura de que ésta tarde no iba a ser la excepción, pero no quería estar a su lado para darle la razón, porque estaba segura de que volvería a llorar. Y si hay algo que me choca, es que otras personas me vean llorar. Simplemente no lo soporto.

Jeanne no dejó de pasarme recaditos en toda la clase, tratando de sacarme el chisme, pero yo estaba tan trastornada que no tuve fuerzas para contarle. Así que ella también lo dejó por la paz, y dejó de preguntarme.

Sonó la campana. Por primera vez en meses, recogí mis cosas despacio, sin prisas, temerosa de lo que mis ojos llegaran a ver minutos mas tarde. Ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a mi hermano, y por consecuencia, a Ren. Pero no ésta vez.

Jeanne se cansó de esperarme, y se fue temprano. Salí al pasillo, y ahí estaba mi hermano. Y a su lado, ÉL. No lo miré. De todos modos, él nunca me miraba. Ahora sabía por qué.

-Oye, chaparra, el viejo de química me volvió a castigar. Ren estará conmigo, así que vete, nos vemos en la casa, ok?

Asentí en silencio. Supongo que Horo se extrañó de que no le replicara por llamarme "Chaparra", porque volvió a comentar

-...Y Hao, Yoh y Lyzerg tienen práctica hasta tarde. Ellos también nos acompañarán. Escuchaste, CHAPARRA?

Volví a asentir, tristemente. HoroHoro me miró extrañado, pero Hao lo apresuró

-Ya deja a tu pobre hermana, Hoto-Hoto. Si no te das prisa te van a dar una hora más de castigo, así que vámonos ya!

Mi hermano asintió, y se fue con sus amigos, tomando a Ren por los hombros. ¡Qué envidia me dio, porque él al menos contaba con su atención y lo podía tocar...!

Obviamente no me fui a casa. Y no me importó lo que mis padres pusieran decirme al llegar. Solo me escondí en el salón de música, que tenía un gran ventanal que daba al patio, y ahí esperé, tres largas horas que se me pasaron como siglos, a que mi hermano y sus amigos salieran de sus respectivas actividades. Y en todas esas horas, la única persona que vi en el patio fue a Tamao, escondida detrás de la pared. Ella no me vio. Mejor para mí.

No vi a ninguna otra chica. A nadie que pudiera esperar por Ren.

Por fin, después de tan larga espera, escuché risas y burlas. Levanté la vista, y vi a HoroHoro con sus amigos. Y a Ren. Tan malhumorado como siempre, con su cara de fastidio y los brazos cruzados. El Ren que tan mal le caía a Tamao. Y el Ren por el cual, unas horas antes, todavía suspiraba.

Charlaron un rato. Hicieron algunas bromas a Lyzerg, y rieron alegremente. Ren, como siempre, miraba a sus amigos en silencio.

Después de algunos minutos, el chico inglés se despidió, y se fue. Fue el primero. Después de otro rato, fueron Hao e Yoh quienes se fueron ésta vez. Y quedaron mi hermano y Ren solos, mirando cómo los gemelos se alejaban por el portón de la escuela. Hacía mucho Sol afuera, y Ren y Horo se acercaron al árbol en cuya sombra Ren se había estado aquella mañana durante el juego.

Yo miré, nerviosa y dolida, a ambos lados de la cancha, el portón por el que Hao y su hermano se había ido, y también en el que Tamao se escondía. Pero no vi a nadie llegar. Ren y mi hermano estaban solos, charlando en voz baja, en la sombra de aquél árbol, recargados en el tronco. Muy juntos.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Mi hermano atisbó a su alrededor para ver si alguien venía, pero el lugar se veía desierto. Se dio la vuelta, colocándose frente a Ren. La cara del chico que tanto me gustaba se veía de nuevo contenta, relajada. Era de nuevo el Ren que solo mi hermano y yo conocíamos. El Ren que tanto había llamado mi atención.

El Ren que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Horo sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos llenos de luz. La distancia entre él y Ren, que de por sí ya era muy corta, desapareció de repente. Mi hermano elevó una mano, y con ella acarició la mejilla de Ren. El chico de ojos dorados sonrió, sonrojado, y apoyó su cara en la mano de Horo. Mi hermano susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Sentí que se me paraba el corazón. Que alguien me robaba la respiración, y de nuevo sentí aquel ardor en los ojos, sentí las lágrimas que no me gustaba mostrar a nadie de nuevo luchando por salir.

Y de pronto, casi pude escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Porque mi hermano se agachó, y sus labios rozaron los de Ren. Ahí se quedaron un momento, antes de que el chico de ojos dorados levantara la barbilla e hiciera contacto con la piel de HoroHoro.

El beso que tantas noches soñé con recibir, el beso más dulce que una persona puede dar, Ren se la estaba dando a una persona que no era yo. A la última persona que pensé podría ser mi rival. A Horokeu Usui.

"Pilikka, en serio no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con él. En serio no quiero que salgas herida, así como estoy yo. Y al doble, porque se trata de tu hermano también..."

Ren estaba enamorado de mi hermano. Y lo que era peor: era completamente correspondido...

"...Él ya está enamorado de alguien más, y créeme, no te pareces ni siquiera a esa persona.

"Y cómo sabes eso...?

"Porque tú eres una chica, Pilikka..."

Me quedé sin aire, clavada en el suelo del salón de música, viendo cómo los brazos perfectos de Ren Tao rodeaban el cuello de mi hermanito, y cómo las manos de HoroHoro tomaban a Ren por la cintura. Anulando cualquier distancia. Y mi posibilidad con Ren también.

Sentí que había perdido, al mismo tiempo, a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Mis libros cayeron al suelo, pero no me molesté en recogerlos. Miré por última vez aquélla escena, aquella tierna pareja, aquél par perfecto, besándose y abrazándose con tanto amor; antes de salir corriendo. No miré atrás. No podía.

Salí del salón y corrí por el pasillo. No me molesté en ver si mi hermano me había visto. De seguro estaba muy ocupado como para percatarse de mi presencia.

Escuché el cielo tronar, y de pronto comenzó a llover. Salí por la puerta que quedaba más lejana a ellos, y me dirigí a mi casa al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empapaba mi cara, confundiéndose con mis lágrimas.

Pasé, en mi carrera, por la pared donde solía esconderse Tamao. Casi sin darme cuenta, la busqué con la mirada.

Ella ya no se encontraba ahí.


End file.
